


Leather Pants

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Dark Thoughts, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Top!TRC!Subaru, Twincest, blood kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: It was a few worlds after Acid Tokyo that Subaru surprises Kamui, a surprise that Kamui does not think he will forget anytime soon.





	Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to ‘Cause and Effect' or ‘The Prince and His Knights AU,' no matter how much I want to write it, maybe somewhere later in the future.
> 
> Extra-Note: TRC belongs to CLAMP.

They’re already a few worlds away from Acid Tokyo when Subaru and Kamui decide to go out hunting. It is a modern world, where there are various amounts of bars, clubs, and upscale high-rise shops. And though he’s switching his day clothes for a dark green button-up shirt, Subaru had not counted on how Kamui’s change of clothes would fit him in all the right places, as if made specially for him. Blue shirt with leather pants, _slim ones_ that emphasize the shape of Kamui's legs and his hips.

"K-Kamui!" Subaru feels a blush painting his cheeks, his voice startled as he takes in his twin's outfit for the night. Kamui looks at him in confusion, not understanding that if he tilts his head slightly, he looks like an _absolute_ snack.

"What's wrong?" Subaru’s mouth is suddenly bone-dry and he fights to swallow through it, the sound awkward and loud in his ears. It does not help that Kamui blinks cluelessly at him either.

"I-I am fine. Let's go and start the hunt." Subaru says, pushing down his blush before he gives in the urge to make Kamui change into a different set of clothes.

What harm can a pair of _leather pants_ do? 

* * *

Leather pants on _Kamui_ , Subaru finds, can, in fact, do a _lot_ of harm to his patience and mind. It’s not just the club dancers looking at his twin, but most of the people on the streets had been looking at him before they even entered the club. On the dance floor is where the mass of humans dance closely against each other, _dancing_ to the beat of some pop music that have the twins near wincing from the volume of the music. It is Kamui's turn to chose a human they can drink from, since their last meal in the previous world had been Subaru’s pick.

Subaru leans against the wall, watching to make sure no harm will come to his darling twin, except he finds himself mesmerized by the _way_ he dances. The sway of those hips, Subaru feels his nails lengthen as hands try to reach his twin, to _touch, grope_ him but Kamui manages to dance away from those wandering hands. His twin's blue eyes connect with him, _sultry_ even, before he closes them and begins to dance sensually. It is when a brave soul dares to tap Kamui's shoulder and ask for a dance with him that Subaru begins to look for the club's back door exit. They are not as drunk as some of the party goers in the club, but they act as if they are easy to lure someone. As soon as Subaru looks back at his twin, he pushes down the urge to slice off the guy's hand that settles near Kamui's hips, pulling him close and dancing intimately. He is an attractive brunette with green eyes, attractive for human, but Subaru never felt a compelling urge to cause harm until the guy brings his hands up and palms Kamui's middle.

 _‘That is enough for now, Kamui. Bring him out to the back. I will wait for you both over there.'_ Subaru says, thoughts clipped as he watches his twin nods slightly, a taint of disgust in his blue eyes at being this close to a human. It brings a little sense of relief to Subaru, and he somehow manages to look away and get his body to move to the back door despite wanting to pull Kamui with him.

It is an urge he finds impossible to resist, making him anxious and his eyes flash gold before he takes a couple of breaths. Subaru manages to get out and feel the cold air in the alley- jarring in contrast to how stuffy it felt to be in a club like that. Subaru knows Kamui knows whom he belongs to. He knows who he, _himself_ , belongs to. That hunter was not his to start with. He only aided him with his blood because Subaru had thought of him as a friend. Never as someone to catch his attention as his twin can. The second he hears there's a world where marriage with the same sex is ok- The door opens, and Kamui and the person they lured exit together. The brunette male laughs drunkenly, continuing to try and touch Kamui, who is wearing a scowl on his beautiful inhuman face, and Subaru feels his scowl start to flicker before he approaches the brunette male with a deceiving smile.

“Aw, c’mon honey. I know a place where we can have _fun_ , and it’s all ready and waiting for us." The brunette says, and Kamui snarls at him. _‘Brother, if he does anything else to-’_ Subaru stiffens, Kamui stiffens as he feels a flush and his fiery temper flaring when the brunette has the bold move of groping his ass. _‘He is fucking dead now!’_ Kamui wrenches himself from the brunette's grasp, or at least tries to. When the brunette tries to cup his face, unaware of his escape attempt, Kamui has half the thought of biting those fingers and tearing them off when Subaru pulls him out of the brunette man's grasp. The elder twin's hand grips the brunette man's wrist, encasing it in a restraining hold and Kamui looks up at his twin in surprise. Feels a shiver at the face he is making, inner anger that sparks within those gold eyes and a freezing smile on his twin's lips. Subaru's hand tightens around his waist.

"What's the matter with you?! Can't you see I'm seducing this sexy kitten?!" The drunk brunette retorts, and Subaru grits his teeth. This human dares to try and claim what is his. Subaru looks at the brunette male.

“I _do not_ think he ever gave you permission to go farther with him," Subaru observes silkily. His fingers itch to use his vampiric strength and crush the fragile bones in the human's wrist, but why spoil a meal when one can- No, they do not need to go further than that. They _only_ need to take what they need. He _will not cross_ that line. He pulls the human close, and his smile widens at smelling a faint scent of fear from the human.

"Perhaps it will do you good if you _learn_ not to force yourself on someone," Subaru says as he lets Kamui go, his twin slowly stepping away as he watches the scene before him with wide eyes. “Maybe then, no one will be tempted to just kill you," he finishes, low and rich, his breath ghosting along the man's cheek before he gently grips the man's chin and angles it away. "You may never know _whom_ you will encounter in alleys like these." He sinks his fangs into the human's neck, his prey’s breath hitching, and Subaru wraps his arm around the man's waist, pulling him close as if to take more of that red liquid that keeps this very man alive.

There's no gentleness in his bite, not when he remembers how this man had tried to touch his _mate_ intimately. A moan sounds from the human’s lips, the vampire’s venom that brings pleasure to the human’s body, holding themselves still for the vampire to take as _much_ as they need. The metallic tang, hot liquid rushing into his mouth as he licks on the wound, taking as much of it as he needs. Taking mouthful after a mouthful, he pulls away and licks his lips. An act that fixes Kamui’s gaze on Subaru still, shivering at the look in his eyes, the blood that paints those beautiful lips.

"Didn't you say you were hungry as well, brother?" Subaru asks, voice oddly snappish and Kamui has to blink, feels a little like a kitten as he walks towards them. He is not scared of his twin, but god his eyes that are blazing with something akin to jealousy draw him like a moth to a flame. Kamui swallows as he begins to take a limp hand, pushing the sleeve of a gaudy red shirt back, and is about to latch his mouth over a beating pulse when Subaru cups his cheek and brings his face to his lips instead. Kamui, as soon as their lips meet, _melts_ into the kiss, purring as his hand reaches up to cup Subaru’s face, pulling his twin close and heedless of the body his twin is holding and the shallow breaths the human is taking. A shiver goes down Kamui’s spine, parting his lips and angling his head for Subaru to claim his mouth, _taste_ him. Subaru feels a purr rumble out of him, can taste his twin as their tongues twine together, sliding over one another in the blood-flavoured kiss. Subaru's tongue thoroughly sweeps into his mouth, intent on reminding Kamui whom his soul, heart, and body belongs to. Something that Kamui is all too willing to allow to happen.

Kamui's lungs scream for air, but he does not want to stop kissing his beloved twin, stop submitting to his desires. It is when they part, and Kamui takes a breath to see the green eyes that enchant him. Green eyes that will forever haunt his dreams, his memories, and they search Kamui's eyes before finding what they must’ve been looking for and appearing reasonably pleased. Kamui blinks out of the daze, and Subaru's hand lets go of his chin before he brings the hand Kamui is holding to Kamui's lips.

“ _Drink_ ." It is a command and something that Kamui does not think he is able to resist, not when it is _Subaru_ saying it in that _seductive_ purr. Kamui's fangs sink into the flesh of the human's inner wrist. The familiar sweet metallic tang liquid flows over his taste buds and into his throat. The human moans in between them as they take, take, and _take_ until they have obtained what they need to satisfy the blood-lust hunger inside them. After licking the wounds to encourage fast healing, they place the human against the wall, and though he’s pale the brunette will recover. After moving away from the human, Subaru snags Kamui's wrist and brings him to one of those hotels that are well stocked with _other things_. 

* * *

Scanning the room key, Subaru opens the door, and Kamui heedlessly follows him in only to be pinned against the door. The wood digs into his back through the thin layer of clothes, lips pressing heatedly against his own, and Kamui drapes his arms loosely over Subaru's shoulders, a moan escaping his lips when a knee wedges itself tight between his legs.

“ _Subaru_ .” Kamui breathily moans out his twin’s name, and Subaru shivers, he can hear it in the way that his twin says his name, soft and needy like a lover’s caress. The elder twin can feel the unmistakable bulge of his twin’s arousal showing through those _leather pants_ he wore tonight. Pants that should have come with a warning that they should only be worn indoors and for his viewing pleasure- no one else’s.

“ _Mine, always mine.”_ Subaru murmurs as he seals his lips against his twin's and steadily holds _his_ Kamui’s hips and moves his body slowly over his own thigh. His twin whimpers, locking his legs around Subaru's thigh, and lets Subaru help him grind over his thigh. Tongues are tangling heatedly, and Kamui hands find Subaru's hair and weaves his fingers in those silky raven strands. Mussing it up, making it messy, and Kamui feels another shiver crawl down his spine at the possessive tone his twin murmurs into his lips, almost like a brand of heat and fire. Kamui coaxes his twin's tongue into his mouth, between his fangs and suckles on the wet muscle with a low groan. He can remember all those nights where Subaru had lavished him with this tongue, had turned him into a whimpering, begging mess, and the thought of it makes his heart thud in anticipation, _excitement_ about being taken like this.

“ _Yours, always yours.”_ Kamui pants out after he lets go of Subaru’s tongue, _mewls_ when Subaru licks up his neck, drags that wicked tongue up slowly on it. His pulse fluttering underneath his skin, he can hear the beat thudding loud in his ears, knows for sure that Subaru can hear it too and that further excites him. Another needy noise flutters out of his lips as Subaru nips on his skin, _sharply_ , and the pain brings pleasure that is sent straight to his groin. Kamui angles his head away for Subaru to do as he _pleases_ with his neck, a sign of trust he will never show to anyone but _Subaru_. He will never leave himself in a vulnerable state, especially near that irritating hunter. Kamui inhales a gasp when Subaru sinks his fangs into him. A stuttering moan escapes as soon as the pain fades, leaving nothing but pleasure that's caused by the vampire's endorphins.

“Take as much as you need, _lover,"_ Kamui whispers out, words heavily coated with desire for his twin to take him, _command_ him to do anything if it means he feels that _sweet relief_ from his cock twitching beneath his clothes. Subaru hums into his neck, taking mouthful after a mouthful before licking the wound closed, closing it up as the skin knits itself together and lapping up the excess blood before he pulls away. Subaru's lips are stained ruby, ruby as the blood taken from him, and when those tempting lips crush his without a second thought or hesitation, Kamui _melts_. Lips parting for him and a possessive thrill going through him at tasting his own blood heavy on Subaru's tongue. His twin tastes like him now. He can scent his blood in the air, Subaru's scent and their arousal mixing into the air. Perfuming the air, and so intoxicating to him that it spreads a fire inside of him.

“T-Take me _now_. I want to _feel_ you inside of me." Pleasure is coating his twin's words, so _desperate_ for Subaru to have him that Subaru shudders at the sound of the plea. At the sound of his _lover_ , _his twin_ , begging to be taken. His twin’s fingers are impatient, they begin to unbuttoning his dark green shirt, and perhaps Subaru is a little impatient as well. He can still remember that brunette that had dared to lay his hands on Kamui’s hips, had _dared_ to _grope_ his mate’s _rear_. He should have torn off that man's hands while he was at it, but they do not need to raise any attention if _that man_ comes to this world after they have left. Leaving him unconscious, drained of a couple of pints of blood and no doubt pale should be satisfactory for now.

Subaru withdraws his thigh, catching Kamui when his legs begin to feel wobbly, and making it _worse_ for his poor twin when he begins to hook his twin’s legs around his waist. A _keen_ of a  whine escapes from those luscious kiss-bitten lips. Their erections brush with every step before Subaru decides the floor would be sufficient for now as it has been too long since he had enjoyed his brother. _Far too long_. Three years of slumber, of dreams of being in his twin’s company, of being the personal witness to the softer side of his twin, those dreams _are not_ enough in comparison to the reality. He _needs_ to hear more of those moans, those needy whimpers that make his blood boil, those _needy_ adorable noises and needs to see the way his twin's gorgeous body responds to his touch — craving it like a dying man thirsting for water. His twin's legs wrap tightly around his waist before Subaru lays his twin on the carpeted floor near the couch. Kamui hefts his hips up and grinds his hips _slow_ and _hard_ against Subaru’s hips with a low moan, earning a strangled moan from Subaru.

“Little _minx_ ," Subaru whispers as he begins to help Kamui out of those leather pants, catching the edge of the pants between his _teeth_ and pulling it down and Kamui _blushes_ at seeing such a filthy act from his brother. Subaru glances at him and feels distinctly proud at how he still manages to bring a blush on Kamui's face, pulls the pants off Kamui's ankles before crawling back up and pressing a searing kiss to Kamui's lips. His lover makes a pleased noise but pulls back, needing to breathe, to recover from the intensity of it all. And yet he opens easily once more when Subaru pushes forward, opening his mouth in response when a tongue brushes against his lips. Kamui's hands reach up and touch Subaru's chest before curving up and glide down Subaru's back. He can feel his twin's muscles flexing under his touch, and a shiver runs down his spine at the knowledge that he gets to see his twin like this, _naked_ and _desiring_ his touch, just as he pulls the pants and boxers off of _his_ Subaru. Kamui’s just thinking to himself that he never thought Subaru could be even _more_ sexy when he moves away, pulling the remaining clothes off of him. Flips Kamui onto his stomach, arranging him on all fours, hefts his ass up in the air, and Kamui can hear the distinct click of a lid being opened. Then he feels it, the slick touch of fingers tracing intimately around his entrance, gentle enough that Kamui's breath hitches. Anticipation building up in him, his entrance clenches at the slightest of brush, and Kamui's breath has barely left his lips when his twin inserts that first finger into him. Begins to probe his ass and his heat clenches greedily around it, desiring for that lone digit to pushed in further.

A second and _third_ finger enter him, and Kamui can’t help but _scream_ in pleasure as those teasing digits tease him to no end. They _scissor, stretching_ his muscles apart before they pump _into_ him, bringing a searing heat that he does not think he can contain. Doesn't think he could stand it if the pleasure were to stop when he wants _more, more,_ and _more_ of it. He wants to feel his lover penetrate him, be one with him _intimately_ , and when his twin’s fingers begin to spread apart a bit, stretching his walls apart a little further, a mantra of Subaru’s name, woven into panted moans flows from Kamui’s lips, pleasing that vampiric nature part of Subaru. Having such _willing_ prey underneath him, eager to accept him and only _him_. Subaru's hand grabs the  condom from next to the bottle of lube in a drawer next to the couch, and he sets the still unopened wrapper down, tracing his slick fingers against the walls.

“Who _do_ you dream of doing this with you?” Subaru asks sensually. His voice is rough, an edge of lust woven into his words as he pumps his fingers _hard_ into his twin. The movement draws a ridiculously needy mewl out of his twin. “How _much_ do you want me to make love to you endlessly?” Subaru continues as he licks up his twin’s back, a line drawn up his spine, and he can feel Kamui’s body shivering in need. “Tell _me_ how _hard_ do you want me to do you, _love_.” The elder twin nips on his twin’s ear lobe and Kamui groans at the sharp nip.

"I-I dream of _you_ ,” Kamui whimpers out, voice tainted with need. “those _three years_ have been frustrating without _you_ , I have _always_ dreamt of being in _your_ company, always thought of you _taking_ me!" Kamui moans out the words, inhales at the sudden hard thrust, and a needy mewl comes out as those fingers brush _that spot_. God, his twin is such a _tease_.

“Subaru, _please_ , _I_ need _you_ to _fuck_ me _hard_ and _fast_ !" A drawn-out moan cuts off his words, the pleasure mounting his body and he needs something _long_ , _thick,_ and _hard_ to fill him. He _needs_ Subaru like air, water, to be _one_ with his twin. A pleasured gasp passes through his lips at feeling his twin’s fangs sinking into his neck again, and _frustration_ mounts him. “S- _Subaru_ , _please_ , I need _you_!” Kamui _begs_. It has been a while for him since he had begged his _twin_ to fuck him like this, so long that the tone feels foreign on his lips.

Then those fingers leave, and Kamui can finally breathe. He can hear the wrapper being torn open, a full shudder going through him and wrecking his frame. His clawed nails clench on the carpet. He hears his twin groan and Kamui knows what will come. _Anticipates_ it, and he wills his body to relax as his twin begins to enter him, feels that _impressive_ cock entering inch by _torturous_ inch into his greedy heat. Kamui hears Subaru groan low into his ear, feels clawed nails start digging into his hip, gripping it until those sharp nails prick his skin and bringing out those ruby dots of blood. Subaru can feel Kamui's _pleasure_ through his bond with him, thrumming like a heartbeat, and knows if he opens the bond fully, he will be drowning under the intensity of it and lose the remains of control he has in driving his _Kamui_ wild.

Subaru’s hand finds his twin’s aroused cock, hot, heavy and _aching_ for release. He strokes Kamui's hardening cock with precise movements, _teases_ him as he slowly thrusts into his lover, feels the walls clenching around him as Subaru's cock goes almost out and relaxing as he thrusts back in. A string of moans leave Kamui's lips, his claws digging into the carpet below him, nails tearing into the material as Subaru steadily speeds up his thrusts to match the sync of those _pumps_ on his cock and _living_ for the feel of his _Subaru’s_ cock filling him, fitting perfectly inside him. Radiating a heat that serves to bring more heat beneath his skin, _hotter_ and _burning_ , and when Subaru begins to _pounds_ mercilessly into him, Kamui is _painfully_ aroused — loving the _rougher_ side of Subaru, living for it when it strikes Subaru's mood to be the dominant one. Subaru wraps an arm around his waist almost thoughtlessly, pulling him close and somehow managing to slide his impressive cock even deeper into him. With the feeling of skin pressed against skin, heated and sweat-slick, Kamui would have collapsed at the feeling if not for the arm around his waist. As it is, he can only tremble.

Then Kamui feels it, knows _it_ is coming, can feel his orgasm approach and when his twin _slams_ into him with a harder thrust, Kamui screams out in relief. Screams out his twin's name as he comes into Subaru's waiting hand. For Subaru, he feels a sort of primal instinct to know that his lover comes before him, feels it arousing to have the knowledge that Kamui had _come for him._ He begins to thrust desperately into his lover, not leaving him for a second to calm down from his high. Subaru's release edges into his body, and he clenches his eyes shut before he muffles his scream of Kamui's name into the back of Kamui's neck. Spilling hot into Kamui, filling up the condom, and emptying himself into his lover with a weak groan, trying to prolonged the bliss before satisfaction finds his limbs and he drapes himself over Kamui's back.

“You _are_ never wearing those pants outside again.” Subaru says as soon as he catches his breath, and Kamui blinks dazedly up at him.

“Huh? I thought you like them.” Kamui replies, bewildered, and Subaru coughs behind an unstained hand. Feels the blush rising on his cheeks, more for embarrassment about what he will reveal.

“I _do_. I _do not_ like how _other people_ like them on you _._ ” Kamui blinks at him before he catches his twin's lips with his, feels a tingle of satisfaction on hearing his twin’s admission.

“ _They_ do not matter to me as much as _you_ do, _lover_ " Kamui whispers against Subaru's lips, and Subaru relaxes, finds it a little silly that he can get work up over a piece of clothing, but when it made _Kamui_ look even more attractive than he is already, he simply can’t help it.

“I _know_." Subaru murmurs back into Kamui's lips before pulling away, nuzzling the back of his neck as his arms wrap around his twin's waist, and they bask together in the afterglow of their _lovemaking_.

“I _love_ you _,"_ Subaru says into Kamui's skin as if those words will imprint themselves on the surface of it. Kamui's hand combs through Subaru's hair, making it slightly less messy than before.

“I _love_ you, too. More than my own life itself." Kamui replies, and while Subaru does not see the blush on his darling twin's face, he can hear the affections sewn into his words, the love radiating off of his twin's voice.

 _Fin_.


End file.
